fames sacrifices
by AngelicDreamCatcher
Summary: Natsu made a mistake three years ago, he became a rock star though, millions of screaming girls. but none of them makes him happy like Lucy did. all he can think about is the night he left her, how she had something to tell him. what was it? nalu
1. Chapter 1(before editing)

Lucy POV three years ago

"Lucy" he paused sighing "we need to talk," he said waking me from sleeping. I felt sick again but Natsu comes first.

"Yes dear?" I smile looking at him. Thinking of how to tell him.

"There is something I need to tell you..." he says.

"Same here, but go ahead." he looks at me puzzled.

Gulping, "I think we need to see different people." he said getting up quickly. As I sat there frozen. "I mean I love you, but…."

"But what? "I say tears running down my eyes my heart aching. The puking feeling coming again. "You know what, I don't care! Get out! Get the hell out of my apartment!''

"But Luce?"

"Get out!" yell throwing stuff at him. I gave him everything and he without moment's notice he leaves me. After three years this is what is comes to! Tossing us out like yesterday's trash.

I force him out slamming the door crying tears running down my face. Whispering to myself, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Natsu's POV present day

Relaxing at my house, looking at the clock. Thinking to myself tattoos tracing my skin, one haunting me every day a small key on my chest... I could never say it out loud that I miss her. Mean I was the one who chose fame over her. "What was it she had to tell me…?" I sigh covering my face with my hand.

"Dude what's the matter?" my band mate Gajeel says, "Did you finally get a girl?"

I sigh moving my hand, "memories."

"Here take a shot and get ready we perform in a hour." he says handing me a shot glass.

"To forgetting" he says as we both drink the limo arriving a tiny blue haired girl knocking on the door. Gajeel quickly looking at himself in the mirror fixing his hair putting on a serious face. "Hey shorty" he says to the small girl.

"I have a name steel face" she said at him, her face annoyed at him. If they weren't fucking each other, then one of them is gay I swear, I think to myself getting up singing softly walking to the limo staying shirtless.

"Do you have to always be shirtless, it's my thing" gray the drummer says.

I smirk "but my fans love it" moments later I can already hear the screaming fans.

Makarov opens the door "be good boys I don't feel like having to break up another group of fan girls, gray put your pants back on!"

We all laugh getting out of the car, one at a time the crowd cheers louder. My eyes glance over the crowd, smirking. My eyes run over a familiar looking girl.

"Lucy?!" I yell looking back, but I was wrong she looked nothing like her. Sighing I continue walking thinking to myself.

Gajeel notices and playful punches. "Hey cheer up pinky, your singing soon."

"Ya, I know."

We walk onto the stage, the crowd cheering louder and louder. Chanting the phrase I made for myself years ago "give it all" I nod at the guys starting to play with the opening of no breaks (song owned by the offspring) after a few clicks of grays drumsticks I start,

"Lay awake, I don't give a shit

If I even ever wake up in the morning

Down below, there's a pile of sin

Always waiting for a, waiting for a warning

Burned at the stake, inside I'm blistering

Not a whisper, looking in you'd never know it

Miles below, I look up again

When you snap they say before you never show it

Someone said, "It's all right"

Save it now, don't say it for my sake

Someone said, "It's all right"

Faster now, you know I got no brakes, no brakes"

The screams and cheers grew louder, god do I miss her. all I can see her, her smile, the way her body moved when we danced and made love, the way her eye's faded when I left her…..

"Fuses glow, wounds festering

Till the wind comes up and takes it to the last pow

Back and forth, staring at the wall

This room's a cage, I know that something's gotta give now

Lay awake, I don't give a shit

If I even ever wake up in the morning

Down below, there's a pile of sin

Always waiting for a, waiting for a warning"

Fuck I needed to get her out of my head, what would have my life had if i said, if i found out what she had to say. I gotta get her back I just gotta. Maybe I can fix things, and get rid of this guilt I've had for the last three years.

"Someone said, "It's all right"

Save it now, don't say it for my sake

Someone said, "It's all right"

Faster now, you know I got no brakes, no brakes

Someone said, "It's all right"

Save it now, don't say it for my sake

Someone said, "It's all right"

Faster now, you know I got no brakes

Someone said, "It's all right"

Save it now, don't say it for my sake

Someone said, "It's all right"

Faster now, you know I got no brakes, no brakes

No brakes, no brakes"

The concert continues, my mind running with thoughts, most of them on her, Lucy's eyes, and her hands running over mine, her voice singing me calm when I was upset. I'd give anything to see her again...

"Luce," I whisper softly the mic not picking it up, I need to get her out of my head or get her back into my life. The last song starts to come up, I wrote it when I was drunk, the guys forced me to not burn it when I finished writing it. (I don't own your eyes from rent)

"Your eyes

As we said our goodbyes

Can't get them out of my mind

And I find I can't hide

(From)

Your eyes

The ones that took me by surprise

The night you came into my life

Where there's moonlight

I see your eyes"

I close my eyes singing, her face when I left her, from an excited smile yet it was scared at the same time, turned to a disappointed sad and angry face.

"How'd I let you slip away

When I'm longing so to hold you

Now I'd die for one more day

'Cause there's something I should've have told you

Yes, there's something I should've have told you

When I looked into your eyes

Why does distance make us wise?

You were the song all along

And before the song dies"

Tears run down my face slowly, I need her I gotta have her, I have to make up the stupid shit I did, I still love her.

"I should tell you, I should tell you

I have always loved you

You can see it in my eyes

Lucy"

I slip and say her name noticing my face paling. As the crowd cheers and continues singing. While we say our thank you's and leave the stage, gray handing me his phone.

"Call someone to find her," he says.

Gajeel looks at me nodding, "were sick of you sitting and moping, and now twice in one night you call her name."

"get her back dipshit." Makarov says crossing his arms.

i don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima owns it. but i wish i did i only had this story idea. thanks for reading more to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2(Before editing)

Natsu pov

"The private detective told me I'd have to wait for at least three days for any information, it's been six!" I yell at Gajeel while he tells me to calm down. The phone starts ringing as I pick up screaming "what the hell do you want!"

"We found her, but we have some shocking news you need to know first."

"What?"

Lucy's pov

The sun is so bright this morning, can't everyone sleep in for just one day. Sighing is slowly get up another body in my bed. Their pink hair made me smile as is started walking to the kitchen staring to cook breakfast.

(Flashback^^ it)

"_Luce wakey wakey sleepy head" Natsu said waking me up tickling me, till I agreed to get up. "Breakfast is made my shooting star"_

_Is sigh he was too cute in the mornings, is liked it and was annoyed at the same time, not really caring as the smell of bacon filled my nose. "Mmmmm food~"_

"_Darn that wasn't my name," he winked being a pervert yet again._

"_Shush, you'll wake up happy!" I scream whispering._

_He wraps his arms around me cuddling my back, "Lucy Lucy Luce. I don't care who sees, we've been together for about what a year and a half." his hands move and grab my ass._

"_Hey! My butt!" I softly yell at him._

"_Don't care you said, I'm all yours, last night when I kissed you everywhere" _

She blushes at the memory while chopping the fruit for a fruit salad. Brushing her hair out of her face she looks at an old picture of team Natsu where she and Natsu were kissing. "I keep meaning to burn this….." she holds it above the flames from the stove the picture catching on fire as she sets it in the sink letting it burn. "Fuck that pyro hurting me like that crushing my heart… at least still have one thing left to keep me happy," she says smiling turning on the radio singing along with it.

"Oh Memories!

Where'd you go?

You were all I've ever known!

How I miss yesterday!

How'd I let it fade away?

Where'd you go?

(Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh)

When July became December,

Their affection fought the cold."

Thinking back to Christmas the snow falling down small laughs running around the room. The tree glowing bright with small little ornaments covering it mostly handmade, the ones older than three years old that involved him were burned.

"But they couldn't quite remember,

What inspired them to go.

And it was beautifully depressing,

Like a street car named Desire.

They were fighting for their love that had started growing tired.

"Oh Memories!

Where'd you go?

You were all I've ever known!

How I miss yesterday!

How'd I let it fade away?

Don't fade away!"

My memories of him and feeling finally are starting to fade to disappear from my mind slowly freeing me from them. Except I'd see him in my mind every so often and have to call Mira to come over.

When money lost momentum,

And the bills were piling high

Then the smile had finally faded,

From the apple of their eye.

They were young and independent,

And they thought they had it planned.

Should have known right from the start

You can't predict the end."

"Mama?" Luna says peeping her head around the corner. Looking at me, "can is help?" her pink hair filled with knots and tangles, oh lovely another hectic day.

"Yes wake up your brother please, we're going to see aunt levy and uncle Gajeel."

"Okay mama "she runs off going to our bedroom. I'm broke it's impossible to pay for a babysitter, transportation, bills for a house and food. "Mama Iggy bit me!"

I sigh thinking when will they stop acting like this…..they are so much like him….

Natsu's pov

"What is it?!" I yell into the phone again.

The private investigator sighs, "ask Gajeel about her. Mr. Dragneel" I was starting to get mad.

"Just f****** say it!" is yell again

"You're a father to twins. One boy and a girl, they're about two and a half years. Old they both look just like you." the investigator admits in a sigh.

"I am a dad…." Is this what lucy was going to tell me. What have I done… my mind starts to race leaning against a wall hanging up the phone sitting on the floor? I was just as bad as my own father. four questions run through my head one "what have I done," two "what can I do to get Lucy to take me back," three, "what are they like, me or Lucy" and four "what did he mean by ask Gajeel."

I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima owns it. but I wish I did I only had this story idea. thanks for reading more to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3(Before editing)

lucy pov

* * *

><p>walking up to the front door knocking, luna and igneel arguing behind me. the house was one of my best friends allot bigger than my home.<p>

"LUCY, IGGY, LUNA!" levi opens the door tackle hugging the kids and I us all falling onto the lawn laughing. "I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" sometimes i wonder where the hell she gets this energy.

"hey babe, one of these days you're gonna hurt someone if you tackle them to hard" gajeel says to her leaning against the door frame. after you get to know him hes actually not to scary until he gets mad which is rare when he's with levi.

"UNCLE GAJEEL!" the kids scream laughing running and hugging him as levi and I walk up to him.

"hey kiddos come on, why don't you guys go play, i gotta talk to your mom."

"ok!" they say in sync running off playing with their cat pantherlily.

"who is their father….." levi asks me her voice flat.

"i don't know," i lie to her sighing.

gajeel sighs, "please don't lie, we see it in your eyes." he shakes his head frowning. they know something i know it.

"what do you want me to say? that he destroyed me and made me regret everything i've ever done." I say tears running down my face.

* * *

><p>natsu's pov<p>

* * *

><p>i can hear her she's crying, I hate seeing her sad, gajeel and levi look at her worried they talk. i wish i could hear them. why did gajeel keep this secret from me for this long, HIM and LEVI, knew about MY luce, and MY kids. why did he never tell me, why did I ever leave her.<p>

"f***," i say quietly, gajeel looking at me shocked.

i want to scream and get her attention and get her back, i'd fight for her anything to get her back and make up for everything i did to her and them. gajeel walks away from the group levi taking luce into the house.

"natsu what are you doing here?" he asks like nothing has happened.

"why didn't you tell me?" i yell at him angry.

his anger boils in his face, "what do you mean asshole?"

"how could you not tell me that you knew about lucy and her pregnancy!" i rawr at him.

"you're the monster that hurt bunny girl!" he yells at me.

"i didnt mean to hurt her.." i say trying to calm down.

"well congrats you are a father and you destroyed a nice girl! what were you thinking when you left her, what fame is better then happness? that you'd be able to fix everything." he screams at me. i can see two small faces looking out the window both of them innocent and bright faced filled with worry. "those two kids in there may be yours, but they don't need a father who will pick fame over someone they love!" he yells walking off.

* * *

><p>lucy's pov<p>

* * *

><p>i can hear his voice…..<p>

i know it….

why did he come here…..

i mean nothing to him….

I look out the window seeing him, "hey levi i will be right back," i say getting up going to the front steps looking at them, "those two kids in there may be yours, but they don't need a father who will pick fame over someone they love!" gajeel says as he starts to walk over natsu sees me.

"luce?" he says sadly. his eyes full of sorrow and pain. my feet anger taking over my body as i start walking towards him smirking. he extends his arms to hug me. "please forgive me." i'd pay to see his face again in the state it was when my hand slapped his face hard. not looking at him my voice goes dead as tears run down my face.

"what gives you the right to come back, and think I'll forgive you." the force from the slap leaves him on the ground, his face shocked looking at me. "just because your f****** famous doesn't give you any rights."

* * *

><p>natsu's pov<p>

* * *

><p>the sting of her hand hitting me shocked me….<p>

how bad did i hurt her?

i destroyed her didn't i….

all i could think is if i had one more night i'd change everything. I'd make her happy and try to fix the scars on her heart i created.

"what gives you the right to come back, and think I'll forgive you." her voice screamed at me. "just because your f****** famous doesn't give you any rights."

she never used to swear, "lucy, I'm sorry." i choke out.

"you never loved me," she says tears running down her face. "you should have came and said that three years ago. when i was pregnant."

document here...


	4. Chapter 4(Before editing)

natsu's pov

(three days later)

* * *

><p>yep she hated me, I f***** up.. I'm a monster, she should be the one on this stage, she was the one to teach me to sing, she would sing every time she cooked. how could I just get one more chance.<p>

"hey natsu?" gajeel looks at me his arms crossed. a little pink haird girl standing behind him hugging his legs.

"is that?" i ask my face paling. his head nods still remaining streight faced. the little pink haired girl giggling hiding her face playfully. "whats her name?"

"luna marie heartfilia." gajeel said the little girl looking at him as if she was in trouble. "her brother is with levi shopping they were arguing and needed to be separated for a little while." he said as he edged luna in front of him. this little girl is my and lucy's daughter, one of the two angels, i just met her and i already love her. she has lucys shy yet my bold personality i can see it in her eyes.

"hey there sweetie," i say as i kneel down looking her into her eyes, "do you like music?" i ask her. she perks up immediately nodding her head.

"mama teach me and iggy." she says smiling.

"what songs do you know." i say picking her up.

"skyscraper by demi" shes smart for her age. just like lucy always was.

"I'm going to do some paper work, can you watch her?"

"of course." i say I, if i could be id go back in time and be her father. if only. i carry her to the music room setting her on the floor as she walks over to the piano and points at it.

"play?" she asks sitting on the bench kicking her shoes off.

"sure, what song would you like me to play?" she points at a piece i've been playing whenever i think of lucy. "Thats a great one. i sing it all time." the keys tap while i start playing.

Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you

Took you home set you on the counter

Oh, at least a time or two

Maybe she'd thought it through.

Yellow sunset slowly dipping down in the rear view

Oh, how she'd love to sit and watch you

I could have done that a whole lot more

If I hadn't been so stubborn, been so selfish

Thought about her more, thought about me less

Joked and maked her laugh, held her when she cried

A little more that.. maybe I…

i think back to the christmas i held her through the whole night by the fire watching every christmas movie we could find. tickling her when she didn't expect it. her laugh made me smile so much. i could feel the tears run down my eyes i shake as i sing.

Wouldn't be driving like hell flying like crazy down the highway

Calling everyone we know stopping any place she might be

Going any place she might go beating on the dash

Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face

If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe...

She wouldn't be gone.. she wouldn't be gone..

She warned me it was coming said if I didn't change

She was leaving

I just didn't believe she would ever really walk out,

God, I believe her now

Called her mamma, cried like a baby to her best friend

If they've seen her, they ain't sayin, they ain't sayin...

Now, I'm cursing like a fool, praying it ain't too late

All I wanna do is fix my mistakes.

Find her beg her for one more try, until then damn it I"ll..

Be driving like hell flying like crazy down the highway

Calling everyone we know stopping any place she might be

Going any place she might go beating on the dash

Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face

If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe...

She wouldn't be gone..

I wouldn't be beating on the dash

Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face

If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe...

She wouldn't be gone..

Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you

Took you home set you on the counter, oh at least a time or two

Maybe she'd thought it through...

little luna hugs me tightly."please stop crying. she probably misses you." she says trying to relax me. if only lucy was here to see that…

* * *

><p>lucys pov<p>

* * *

><p>the car speeds down the highway as i speed trying to clear my mind on my way to work. the radio blaring, f*** why did he have to come around again. why did he have to return memories to me i hid into the black of my heart. i keep speeding part of my mind wishing to lose control and drive off a cliff the other part of my mind wishing he'd jump in front of the car.<p>

the radio starts playing paramore starting to play.

I don't mind letting you down easy

But just give it time

If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond no more

You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Ain't it good being all alone

my mind wanders back to when him and i were happy and would take road trips down to the beach and he would take pills just to drive me there. god i miss the splashing of the water between us kissing. (flashback)

"hey luce" the pink haired man who stole my heart would say grabbing my arm making me fall on top of him laughing. "guess whos here?" he would ask as he hugged me snuggling his head into my back.

"who?" i questioned puzzled.

"my sun and moon." he said kissing the back of my neck.

"really where?" i said joking as i felt his fingers move to my sides. their sharp ticking movements jerked my body making me laugh. "stop ha ha please," i begged laughing. he continued till i rolled around sitting on top of him ticking his muscular stomach. "payback is a b****"

Where you're from

You might be the one who's running things

Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want

You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble

When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it good to be on your own

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it fun living in the real world

i start coughing pulling over crying, my body shaking. i hate that i love him. i wish i never fell for him. his stupid pink hair stupid laugh and smirk. why did he have to come back…...

* * *

><p>sorry for the slow updates school has been keeping me busy.^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5(Before editing)

natsu's pov

* * *

><p>she watched as I played my fingers dancing on the keys as lucy used to say. my eyes watered while I played. The years i was away on some tangent of my life, being a f****** idiot when i had the world in front of me.I watched as my daughter looked memorized at the keys her face, freckled with my childhood freckles and pink hair. no dna test could tell me i wasn't her father. She was filled with so much wonder and curiosity. it plagued me that I pushed away her mother years ago wanting fame, when i could have had a family. i heard gajeel's shoes tap on the floor behind me as he walked into the room checking on me. i felt lunas head lean onto my shoulder yawning. i continued playing but slowly changing into a lullaby singing softly.<p>

Fate has been cruel and order unkind

How can I have sent you away?

The blame was my own; the punishment, yours

The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song

And I will your company keep

Till your tired eyes and my lullabies

Have carried you softly to sleep

I thought back to when i was with my lovely lucy, her hair flowing across my and her pillow. her fingers intertwined with mine. the day i received news i could go into music. my dream…..

Once did a dragon who shone like the sun

Look out on his kingdom and sigh

he smiled and said, "Surely, there is no dragon

So handsome and so well beloved as I"

So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory

That long was the shadow he cast

Which fell dark upon the young wife he loved

And grew only darker as days and nights passed

i was so foolish, lucy was my dream…. a family, her kisses made me more drunk then ten shots of vodka could.

Lullay moon princess, goodnight daughter mine

And rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Luna, you're loved so much more than you know

Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that dragon take notice that others

Did not give his love her due

And neither had he loved her as she deserved

he watched as his wife's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly

Takes hold of the mind of its host

And that foolish dragon did nothing to stop

The destruction of one who had needed him most

"goodbye lucy.." i remember saying as she slammed the door in my face, my feet drug as i walked down the stairs of her small house into the street many bystanders watching me walk.

Lullay moon princess, goodnight daughter mine

And rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Luna, you're loved so much more than you know

May troubles be far from your mind

And forgive me for being so blind

the signs of her being pregnant was so there. her puking, her emotions, her asking about families….

The years now before us

Fearful and unknown

I never imagined

I'd face them on my own

May these very many winters

Swiftly pass, I pray

I love you; I miss you

All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe upon your bed of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or care

And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep...

"mama misses him," she says softly to me as she falls asleep, little luna her eyes already closed her head laying on my lap.

"papa misses mama to," I say as quiet as i can.

* * *

><p>hours later<p>

* * *

><p>relaxing on the couch, happy, my cat laying across my lap gray accidentally put white hair dye shaped as wings onto his back making him look blue with white wings.<p>

"you want lucy back?" i hear jumping looking behind me seeing levi.

"yes… i was so stupid. i" a sigh escapes my lips. "i would die just to be able to see her smile again."

"i believe you." she says. "it explains alot. and i saw you with luna. only a caring father would play for that long. and took care of her that fragile. "

"she's a beautiful porcelain doll, i don't want any boys to break her heart like i did to lucy. i would regret everything still if they weren't mine. she could have cheated and created them, and i wouldn't have cared. i'd still want her back. shes the best of me." my hands fumbled as i shook a sigh escaping my lips. "I miss her.."


End file.
